VIDA NUEVA(NOVIAS NUEVAS?) narutoxcanaxmiraxerza
by necasher42
Summary: bueno es el primer fic que hago , espero les guste ni Naruto ni Fairy tail me pertenecen solo algunos oc y que lo disfruten
1. Chapter 1

NARUTO & FAIRY TAIL CROSSOVER

PROLOGO:

Naruto Uzumaki héroe de la 4 guerra ninja se encontraba en una cueva meditando, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenia complicaciones ya que el logro derrotar a Madara y Tobi, pero a un precio muy alto la destrucción de la humanidad, donde él fue el único sobreviviente.

Hacía ya aproximadamente 3 años del final de la guerra y de la humanidad, Naruto en estos 3 años intento de diversas maneras encontrar a alguna persona pero se dio cuenta que estaba completamente solo,(bueno exceptuando su pulgoso inquilino , que casi siempre andaba dormido), de un momento a otro el rubio dejo de meditar y se sumergió en su mente para hablar con el poderoso Kyuubi(zorro de las nueve colas).

Naruto: hey pulgoso a pasado mucho tiempo desde que se termino la guerra y con esta mis amigos y la humanidad

Kyuubi: si es cierto y que quieres que haga mocoso

Naruto: me preguntaba si tú siendo un demonio podrías retroceder el tiempo o revivir a mis amigos

Kyuubi: hmmm, no lo siento mocoso a pesar de ser uno de los demonios mas fuertes no tengo el poder de hacer eso, sin embargo puede enviarte a otra dimensión para que puedas comenzar otra vida

Naruto: ¡y en todo este tiempo no me lo dijiste ¡ (totalmente furioso)

Kyuubi: nunca me lo preguntaste, estúpido

Naruto: humm, bueno quisiera escuchar eso de otra dimensión

Kyuubi: veras al ser el zorro de las nueve colas tengo una energía tan grande, que no se puede contener en una sola dimensión, por eso soy capaz de transportarme entre dimensiones

Naruto: y porque durante todos estos años no lo has hecho

Kyuubi: porque estoy dentro de ti eso me impide transportarme

Naruto: entonces como seré capaz de irme de este lugar

Kyuubi: pues, tengo una idea pero es un poco complicada, trata de que me dejes sacar todo mi chakra por tu cuerpo, y así abrir un agujero dimensional

Naruto: no se escucha tan complicado, si antes tú has dominado mi cuerpo

Kyuubi: pero esto es diferente mocoso, ya que esto implica que tu cuerpo se destruirá y tu dejaras de ser mi portador, además está el problema de no saber en qué dimensión vayas a parar y si tu edad va a ser la misma

Naruto: no importa solo quiero salir de este lugar

Kyubi: te recuerdo que tu cuerpo se destruirá y que tu alma se irá con un cuerpo nuevo, y que puede ser que ya no tengas 19 años

Naruto: tranquilo zorro pulgoso no me importa que mi cuerpo actual se destruya, ni mi edad solo quiero salir de aquí

Kyuubi: ok, entonces empecemos

En un momento naruto se envuelve del tan singular chakra rojo del Kyuubi , y este saca todo su poder creando un agujero dimensional negro, el cuerpo del rubio empieza a destrozarse mientras su alma se encamina hacia el agujero, para parar y decirle al zorro

Naruto: y que pasara contigo

Kyuubi: pues volveré a mi hogar el infierno

Naruto: asi que esta será la despedida

Kyuubi: si, una recomendación probablemente no puedas usar chakra pero tus conocimientos y algunas de tus técnicas se mantendrán

Naruto: gracias Kyuubi , muchas gracias por todo

Kyuubi: a ti mocoso, por enseñarme que se siente ser querido, cuídate

El alma de naruto entra al portal, donde después de un tiempo este lo envuelve y se lo lleva de ahí

ERTHLAND AÑO 775

Una luz muy singular se nota en el cielo, donde esta cae en una montaña, dé ahí se puede notar el cuerpo de un niño de unos 11 años, de pelo rubio y completamente desnudo, cerca de ahí un misterioso hombre de unos 23 años se aproxima al lugar, y al ver al niño revisa su estado de salud y le pone un poco de ropa (claro la ropa le queda muy grande)

Al pasar 5 horas el chico despierta

Chico: Donde estoy? (Con un dolor de cabeza por el impacto)

Hombre: Estas en Erthland

Chico: Erthland?

Hombre: Si un lugar donde existe la magia

Chico: magia (sorprendido) , disculpe mis modales soy Naruto Uzumaki

Hombre: mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kengi Maouu, dime chico tú no eres de este mundo

Naruto: si es cierto vengo de un mundo donde era el único ser vivo, por una guerra (le empieza a contar la historia de la guerra)

Kengi: valla eras muy fuerte, pero se me hace raro que con tan solo unos 11 años pudieras hacer esto

Naruto: bueno es que en mi mundo yo tenía 16 años

Kengi: eso lo explica, y dime quisieras aprender magia

Naruto: me encantaría

Kengi: muy bien pues desde este momento yo sere tu maestro

Naruto : hai sensei, pero antes puedo ir al baño(flaqueando las piernas)

Kengi: Si (con una gota en la cabeza) por ahí hay una laguna , con muchos arboles

Naruto: gracias sensei

Naruto sale corriendo hacia la laguna dejando a Kengi un poco impresionado por su velocidad

En la laguna naruto descarga sus energías, mientras mira el reflejo de su rostro en el agua, a decir verdad, se parecía mucho a su antiguo rostro, exceptuando las distinguidas marcas que antes tenía y que su pelo era un poco más oscuro, pero sus ojos eran los mismos zafiros que deslumbraban belleza y esperanza

Despues de estar haciendo pis(jajajaa pis) regresa donde su nuevo sensei lo espera

Kengi: veo que estas mas tranquilo bueno vamos a empezar desde antes a entrenar

Naruto: si voy a dar mi mayor esfuerzo sensei

MI primer fic espero sus reviews y me den ideas, muchas gracias por su tiempo


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

Han pasado 6 meses desde la llegada de naruto a erthland y de su previo entrenamiento con Kengi, decir que naruto no era un chico prodigio en la magia era decir que jiraiya no es pervertido

En ese momento hay una conversacion entre Kengi y Naruto

Naruto: sensei porque dice que nos tenemos que separar

Kengi: veras naruto, como ya te eh dicho yo ago parte de los 10 santos mágicos y me es muy complicado tenerte de alumno e ir a las reuniones de estos , asi que nos separaremos

Naruto:huum, está bien sensei

Kengi: igual siempre te estaré cuidando ya que eres muy especial para mi

Naruto: hai sensei , entonces nos volveremos a ver en el futuro

Kengi: si naruto es una promesa

Asi Kengi se marcho dejando a Naruto , este se marcho a una colina para pasar la noche , cuando llego a la colina se dio cuenta de que había muchos cadáveres de humanos y animales en el suelo, y es ahí donde un imponente y rotondo ruido se escucha dejando a el rubio quieto, proveniente del sonido salió una bestia de dos alas ,ojos negros y color blanquinegro, con inmensas garras y unos impotentes colmillos tan solo su presencia demostraba miedo y respeto,pero por alguna razón el rubio se mantenía quieto y con una mirada que no demostraba miedo pero si mucho respeto,(bueno tener al zorro pulgoso por tantos años lo hizo un poco inmune a tener miedo)

Yo:(está loco ese chico mejor alejarse de el)

La bestia miro un poco sorprendido al chico este se quedo estatico y no corrió como su mayoría de victimas, es mas el lo estaba mirando y en sus ojos no se veía el miedo, la bestia sorprendida le dice al rubio

Bestia: quien eres mocoso

Naruto: mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y veo que eres un dragón

Dragón: es cierto mi nombre es Gremight el dragón de la oscuridad y la claridad, te tengo una pregunta porque no sales corriendo al ver mi impotente presencia

Naruto: veras Gremight , en el pasado tuve a una creatura dentro de mi cuerpo que de donde vengo era la prescencia del odio y la ira, cosa que me atormento un poco en mi niñez y que me hizo pensar que había creaturas que daban mucho miedo y me hice un poco inmune a estas

Gremight: (bastante sorprendido) valla me resulta imposible creerte mocoso porque aparentas unos 12 años

Naruto: veras Gremight-san yo no soy de este mundo , yo llegue gracias al Kyuubi No Yoko , ( y asi naruto le cuenta toda su historia)

Gremight: el Kyuubi , interesante, veo que sufriste mucho, bueno chico por tener tal poder y tan buena historia te hare un Dragon Slayer .

Naruto: Dragon Slayer?

Gremight: Son humanos que aprendieron magia de dragon al ser aprendices de estos

Naruto: ohhh, y yo que dragon slayer seria

Gremight: el de la oscuridad y claridad

Naruto: esta bien acepto

Gremight : muy bien chico te digo que mis entrenamientos son muy estrictos

Naruto: no importa estoy seguro que lo soportare

Yo:(lo vuelvo a repetir , este chico esta loco)

Asi naruto consigo otro sensei aunque este resulto siendo un dragon, cada dia el entrenamiento fue mas duro

3 meses después

Un chico rubio fue encargado por su dragon a ir a una torre llamada torre del paraíso, donde averiguario porque hay esclavos allí

Naruto: valla a sido un viaje largo pero al fin llegue, será mejor camuflarme, ¡camouflage technique¡, dijo el rubio

Naruto siguió y miro por todas partes en la torre y encontró un grupo de esclavos donde resaltaban una melena roja y otra azul, el rubio se quedo a escuhar la conversación

Chica R(roja):Mañana derrocaremos al hombre que nos a hecho sufrir

Chico A(azul): si y liberaremos a todos los prisioneros

Un hai se escuchó de los demás esclavos, el rubio sabía que era una idea suicida, los soldados eran muchos más, pero él no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados y los iba a ayudar

De un momento a otro el grupo se vio cubierto por soldados, al parecer escuharon la conversación

Soldado 1: asi que intentando un derrocamiento

Soldado 2: los vamos a ajuiciar jajajaja(risa macabra)

Unos 20 soldados mas estaban en posición y atraparon al chico de pelo azul

Chica R: Jellal nooo

Jellal: erza tranquila

El chico fue llevado por unos soldado a un cuarto , mientras los demás atacaron a los pocos esclavos , pero de un momento a otro un rayo negro, se puso en el medio de los grupos acabando a la mitad de los soldados

Naruto: menryouu explotion, musito el rubio

Soldado 1: quien eres

Naruto : su fin

Y haci el rubio acabo con los soldados, volteo y miro a la chica de pelo rojo y le pregunto

Naruto: estas bien

Erza: si muchas gracias, pero mi amigo se lo llevaron

Naruto: tranquila vamos a rescatarlo, cómo te llamas

Erza: mi nombre es Erza no tengo apellido

Naruto: entonces te daré uno erza scarlet

Erza: hai, (sonrojada)

Naruto y Erza fueron a la puerta donde llevaron a Jellal , y ahí se sorprendieron de lo que vieron, un Jellal encadenado y con risa macabra, musitaba cosas que para naruto eran estúpidas

Erza: Jellal te encuentras bien

Jellal: jajajajaja muy bien , Erza voy a esperar a que crezcas para hacerte mujer

A erza se le salieron algunas lagrimas y se veía un poco sonrojada

Naruto: no voy a dejar que le hables así

Jellal: así y que harás rubio estúpido

Naruto: esto Menryouu explotion , y un rayo oscuro le dio de lleno a Jellal

Este se libero de las cadenas y salió corriendo hacía el, con el ataque que dio de lleno en su pecho

Jellal: muere

Naruto: no podrás ni tocarme

Mientras tanto Erza miraba angustiada ver pelear a su mejor amigo y a su salvador

Erza: basta Jellal tu no eres así escucha por favor, con lagrimas en los ojos

De un momento al otro Jellal estaba tomandose la cabeza, parece que las palabras de Erza ayudaron, Jellal se arrodillo y grito de dolor alertando a Naruto y a Erza

Estos miraban como Jellal se cubrió de luz y se elevaba por los aires, mientras su cuerpo se dividió en 2

Jellal: mierda, Naruto te matare, pero mejor me voy esos esclavos están armando un desastre

Mientras afuera los esclavos destruían la torre y peleaban con los soldados,de un momento a otro la otra parte de Jellal se despertó

Jellal 2: dónde estoy? quienes son ustedes?

Erza: soy Erza tu mejor amiga y el es Naruto y tu nombre es jellal

Jellal2: es mentira mi nombre es Siegrein y no los conozco

Naruto: parece que esta parte de Jellal perdió sus recuerdos, es mejor salir de aquí esta torre no resistirá mucho .

Asi los 3 salieron de la torre

Naruto: logramos salir como se encuentran

Erza: bien gracias, un poco triste

Siegrein: yo estoy bien y si me permiten me voy de este lugar un gusto conocerlos

De un momento a otro Siegrein desapareció

Erza: otra vez sola, musito con lagrimas en los ojos

Naruto: tranquila yo voy a estar contigo Erza

Erza: encerio muchas gracias Naruto

Naruto: pero por el momento no podemos viajar juntos ya que no eh terminado mi entrenamiento

Erza: y entonces yo que hago, otra vez triste

Naruto: puedes irte a un gremio llamado Fairy Tail, mi maestro me dijo que era muy bueno después de terminar mi entrenamiento me ire a alla te lo prometo

Erza: esta bien , dijo muy feliz y sonrojada

Ella se acerca al rubio y le da un corto pero dulce beso en los labios

Naruto: erza que haces(completamente sonrojado)

Erza: agradeciéndote naruto

Naruto: gracias, nos vemos en el futuro

Erza: nos vemos naruto-kun

Y haci el suertudo rubio se fue con su cabeza bastante ida ya que aquella pelirroja le dio un beso y lo hizo sentir cosas raras en su estomago


End file.
